Fate of the Future: Twilight
by foosel97
Summary: Three strangers arrive out of nowhere. One familiar, other two-not so much.They arrive with four books. What are they doing here? What do they want? T because I'm weird. R/R?
1. Vision

A/N: I do NOT own any of the Twilight series or the characters in those books.

Stephanie Meyer does.

This takes place during 2000. 5 years before the Cullen's meet Bella.

It was just a normal day in the Cullen household. But that quickly changes when three people, or vampires, you could say, appear at the door, holding four books. One very familiar, two not so much. Who are they? Why are they here?

Prologue

Alice's P. O. V

_It is so boring. _I thought. My family was sitting around me, looking equally bored. _Everything was always the same here. For us _vampires _anyway._ Edward was scowling as usual, Emmett was staring at Rosalie and she was staring back. _Ugh_, I shuddered._ Poor Edward._ He was probably drowning in all the mushy thoughts. Carlisle was sitting beside Esme on the love seat, and Jasper, my Jasper, was sitting with his arms around me. _I wish something exciting would happen._ I thought. Suddenly I felt a vision hit me.

_There were three people, I saw, standing in front of our door. Vampires, I realized. The male turned around and I stifled a gasp. It was Edward, but he was different somehow. He was happier and more brighter looking than our Edward. Before I could dwell on it, he turned back around to talk to the girl, women, I corrected, who was standing beside him. She had long chocolate brown hair and was slightly shorter than Edward. But she was beautiful, nonetheless. I noticed that she had topaz coloured eyes, like us. She was a vegetarian. She drank only animal blood. This person gently put her delicate looking hands on the little girl's shoulders, who was standing in front of them. This girl looked about seven years old, and she was also beautiful, with bronze locks cascading down her back. She was holding four thick books that looked too heavy for her delicate arms .She turned around to smile at the older vampire and Edward. I gasped as I saw her face. It looked too similar to Edwards to be a coincidence. She raised her hand to knock on our door as I felt myself returning to reality._

I shook myself as I returned, just to get a hold on myself. Everybody was looking at me worriedly, except Edward, who looked shocked. _Do you know those people, Edward? _I thought to him. He shook his head.

"Are you alright, Alice?" Esme asked me, concern marring her features.

"I'm fine Esme," I replied laughing nervously," but I think we're going to have some – uh... strange visitors coming soon."

Carlisle was immediately at my side. "What visitors? Are they also vampires? Do we know them, Alice? Did you see their faces?"

As I opened my mouth to reply, we heard some voices at the door. Everybody tensed up smelling their scents. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme turned to look at Edward, who to their surprise, was not standing outside the door where the smell was coming from.

One scent, I realized, _was_ Edward's, but the other two I didn't recognize. To our immense surprise, we could hear a heartbeat, beating quiet fast.

"_We can't open the door_," I hissed to Carlisle," _Someone might lose control!"_

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Hello? We mean no harm." A familiar voice rang out. It was Edward's voice. _No, _I thought to myself, _it can't be. He's sitting beside me... isn't he? _I checked. Yup, he was, pinned to the couch by all those wide eyed stares my family was giving him. _I must be going mad... but why are everybody else reacting this way too?_

I whispered to Edward." Can't you read their minds?"

"No, I can't." He hissed furiously back." It's like their minds are being blocked by a shield or something."

Another voice rang out, a more female one. "Please? I promise you that nobody will lose control. Renesmee doesn't smell like food, anyway."

"Thank you, mommy. You don't smell like food either" A high voice wind chime voice rang out, as Edwards double chuckled.

_Mommy? _I thought. _Vampires can't have kids... or can they? No, of course they can't._

As I was having this inner discussion with myself, I saw Carlisle, whose curiosity had probably gotten the better of him, walk calmly to the door. His face changed into one of welcoming friendliness- _I wish I could do that. _I thought, - and opened the door .

"It's about time. What took so long?"

**Sorry about the shortness.**

**Next will be longer. Promise.**

**A/N: The mysterious guests meet the Cullen's of 2000... what are they doing here?**


	2. Preface

**A/N: Nope, sadly the Twilight Saga is not owned by me. It is the awesome property of Stephanie Meyer. **

**Wow. My first FanFic was kind of neglected for a while, wasn't it? And I apologize for that. You guys don't deserve to read my pathetic excuses, so I'll just say that real life got in the way. **

**I thought that I should give this story another go, hopefully updating regularly... And sorry if this chapter is a bit slow. I'm trying to fit everything into this at once^^ **

**And now, as we inch along to the next chapter... **

* * *

_Last Chapter: _

_As I was having this inner discussion with myself, I saw Carlisle, whose curiosity had probably gotten the better of him, walk calmly to the door. His face changed into one of welcoming friendliness- __I wish I could do that. __I thought, - and opened the door._

"_It's about time. What took so long?"_

Preface

**Carlisle's POV**

I gaped at the three annoyed strangers- or seemingly strangers- that crowded by the doorway.

"Did you people know that it is raining outside right now? Alice would _kill_ us if we came back with ruined outfits!" The woman with the long brown hair ranted.

I'd always considered myself in control of my speech and calm in difficult situations, but today I changed my mind.

"E- Excuse me?"

"What the hell is this?" Emmett suddenly growled from behind me."Edward, man, how come you never told us you had a twin brother?"

"What?!"

Everybody burst in exclamation at once. I could only imagine what Edward must be hearing right now.

Edward snarled loudly to make everybody quiet down, when a tinkling giggle pierced the noise.

"Won't you let us come in anytime soon, please?" The little girl spoke quite happily in contrast to be standing out in the rain.

"Of course." I replied, having gotten my voice back."Where are our manners?"

My family and I cautiously backed away from the door. _Get ready to attack if they strike_, I thought to Edward- we were at a disadvantage since he couldn't hear their thoughts. I was shocked as Edward nodded, but that wasn't what surprised me. It was the voice that had spoken at the exact same time that Edward had nodded.

"Do you really not trust us, Carlisle?" An amused voice had smoothly said; a voice that we all knew, a voice that we heard every day.

Edward's voice.

Chaos erupted.

Everyone shouted in confusion and disbelief until nobody could make out what anybody was saying. I had to give some credit for the people still standing by the door. They were still standing calmly, as if nothing had happened.

I cleared my throat loudly.

"Why don't we let them explain?" My voice sounded calm again as I spoke. I had regained my perfect composure during this moment of confusion.

"Thank you Carlisle." This so called twin of Edward's spoke back as he scooped the giggling little girl up on to his shoulders, grabbed the other woman's hand, and strode inside.

Alice whispered quietly."Impossible. You're Edward."

"And this is Bella, and this is Renesmee." He replied back to her."This is also technically not impossible if you meet a vampire whose ability is to send people back in time." He snorted, as if something had amused him.

Bella rolled her eyes. "He gave us quite the scare when he appeared out of nowhere and told us that we had to go back in time and _read_ to our past selves... Well, your past selves, anyways. I haven't really met you guys yet. And Emmett was a bit disappointed when he wasn't chosen."

"Remember when he broke the television?" Renesmee giggled. "Granny Esme banned him from the living room for a week!"

This so-called-Edward snorted again in laughter.

"Granny Esme?" Esme wondered out loud. "Who... Who are you people?"

Everybody was wondering the same thing. I stole a glance at Edward- our Edward- and saw that he was frozen, eyes wide, staring at his replica.

Bella spoke again."We already told you. We're from the future, the year 2010, to be exact. Edward, Nessie and I are here to read to you."

"_Read to us_?" Rosalie snorted."How do we know that you aren't some vamps working for the Volturi?" I agreed with her, but then... How did this person smell exactly like our Edward?

"Aunt Rose?" Renesmee asked, her innocent brown eyes wide."You seriously don't believe us?" I watched as Rosalie's eyes softened as she looked at the little girl who had spoken. I myself almost melted at the look in her eyes.

"_Aunt _Rose?" Edward growled from beside me."Are you kidding me? Do you think we're gullible enough to-"But he was interrupted by the other Edward.

"Come on, Edward, "Edward said smoothly."What other explanations are there?" It was sort of bizarre, I concluded, so watch two people looking exactly the same with the exact same voice talk to each other; one glaring, the other perfectly calm.

Jasper made a disbelieving noise. "I feel no sense of untruthfulness. They're telling the truth."

"But why can't I hear their minds?!" Edward burst out.

"Bella is a shield. She can block mental attacks," The other Edward replied dryly."That way you can't hear what we're thinking, so we can't give anything away about the stories."

"Stories?" I asked. "You're here to read us stories?" I heard Emmett chuckle, incredulous, just as Rosalie had been.

Bella replied, impatient. "Yes. We're here to read you stories about what happens in the future. We don't know the purpose of this, we were just asked to. Now, we have four entire books to get through until we can go back home. Are we all clear? And Charlie is going to be so annoyed at me if I don't come to visit him soon," she groaned.

Nobody spoke.

"Good, now we can start, finally. Where can we all sit down?" Bella asked triumphantly.

Esme, her beautiful eyes wide, led the three guests into the dining area, the rest of us following them wordlessly.

"Okay, so the first book in the series-"Bella was reached for the book is Nessie's hand."-is called Twilight, ironically." She looked out the window at the steadily darkening sky.

"I have a few questions," Alice chirped."In what way are Bella and Nessie related to us? I mean, Edward is Edward, obviously." She grinned evilly, which made me guess that the answer was very interesting.

The other Edward's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he composed himself. "Well... Bella is my wife and Renesmee is my daughter conceived by Bella while she was still human. No time for more questions let's start the book. Bella!" As he hurriedly finished, Bella flipped maddeningly to the first page of the book and started reading quickly.

That was confusing. The room started buzzing with loud exclamations of "What!" and "No way." and "Edward you knocked up a human babe?!"

But that was quickly drowned out by the sound of Bella's voice.

**Preface**

All the sound in the room seemed to cease. I held my breath to listen for what came next.

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die – though I'd had enough reason in the last few months – but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

Our Edward spoke up. "From whose point of view are these stories in?"

"Mine." Bella whispered as Renesmee squirmed in her lap.

**I stared without breathing across the long room – into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me. **

The other Edward gritted his teeth, as if something had angered him. Then I remembered that Bella was his wife. He must have known Bella during this event... I almost jumped as he nodded at me suddenly.

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone I loved. Noble, even. **

"Noble," Edward snorted. "More like reckless, love."

**That ought to count for something.**

"Yeah, idiocy-"

"Shut up Edward."

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. **

"Facing death in Forks?" Emmett laughed. "The only things dangerous here are the mutts and... us."

Esme frowned. "What happened?"

Nobody answered her.

"I guess we'll just have to found out. Bah." Alice pouted, looking frustrated. Her vision wasn't working for some reason, I guessed. I suspected it was something to do with that little girl who was sitting on Bella's lap...

**But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

Rosalie nodded solemnly, lost in her thoughts.

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

Everybody was silent for a second.

I coughed to clear the silence as it looked like nobody else was going to speak. "Well, that was a bit..." _Chilling_, I finished in my mind. The two Edward's nodded at me, clearly in agreement.

Jasper sighed. "So there are four books in total?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Bella, rolling her eyes nervously. I would probably feel the same way if my thoughts were being read out loud to strangers- no. Not strangers.

"Well, than we have to find out what happens next!" Emmett boomed, throwing an arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

The other Edward sighed, looking slightly amused. I guessed that he was used to Emmett's attitude.

"So, who wants to read the first chapter then?" I asked.

"I volunteer," chirped Alice eagerly. Probably wanting to find out what happens next as her powers weren't working.

"This chapter is called **First Sight**."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! And from now on, I won't be switching the POVs until later on. So neutral point of views everybody^^ **

**I'll update as soon as possible. Feedback and suggestions are greatly appreciated! **


End file.
